


Paparazzi

by kracken



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Sappy Ending, Yaoi, wufei needs to remove that tree limb from his posterior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: Heero just wants a quiet life, but the press won't let him alone. When Preventers calls and wants to force Duo Maxwell out of the limelight for their own reasons, Heero joins a plan to smear both their reputation and ruin their appeal as media darlings. Duo needs the money from his many appearances, though, and Heero soon discovers that he will stop at nothing to regain the media's attention, even if he must pretend to be something that he isn't.





	1. Low Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Kracken's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Heero glared at the magazine with Duo center cover. Dressed in a black leather coat, a white tshirt, and faded jeans with holes at the knees, he didn't look that much older than he had during the war. He was just as happy go lucky looking, yet wearing that same glint in his eyes that warned that he could be dangerous too.  
  
Heero flipped to the story. Ex Gundam Wing pilot still looking for a bride. This reporter asks, 'What does Duo Maxwell want in a wife?' Inquiring single women are dying to know if they can fulfil his dreams.  
  
"Buy it or put it back!" the news stand attendant snarled.  
  
Heero started. His glare deepened and he tossed the man the money. The man tossed back his change with a grin. Heero caught the coins deftly, rolled up the magazine, and stalked away back to his apartment.  
  
Once inside, he tossed the magazine on to a small table, made himself tea, and then sat down in front of it. Sipping at the hot drink, he continued to glare at Duo's photo. His cell phone rang and he growled irritably as he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Yuy here."  
  
"Duo is on another magazine cover. It's reported that he enjoys walks on the beach, pretzels, and wears briefs," Wu Fei said with an annoyed sniff. "That's far more than I cared to know."  
  
"This isn't the war," Heero growled back. "He can do as he likes."  
  
"Not when we he still works special assignments for Preventers," Wu Fei snapped back. "A low profile-"  
  
"How can any of us have low profiles?" Heero wondered angrily. "We're public figures. My photo was taken several times simply going to get my morning newspaper."  
  
"Duo is actively seeking this publicity, though," Wu Fei retorted. "He allows these inane interviews and speculation. He allows photo sessions and attends numerous parties and functions."  
  
"Why does this concern me?" Heero wondered sharply. "I'm not a Preventer's agent any longer. I only work with computerized security programs."  
  
"We need to kill his popularity so that we can get him back to business," Wu Fei replied. "Une suggested that we could enlist you, because you had expressed your desire to be left alone by the press as well."  
  
"A scandal?" Heero was skeptical. "I believe that would generate a great deal of publicity."  
  
"For a time, but then it would make both of you very unpalatable for these interest pieces and appearances," Wu Fei explained.  
  
"I don't like this. I don't want my life disturbed," Heero told him.  
  
"We will do everything," Wu Fei argued. "You will simply not deny whatever charge is leveled at you. Unless, you care about your reputation?"  
  
"I know who I am," Heero retorted. "It doesn't matter what the world thinks."  
  
"Good. That has always been my attitude as well," Wu Fei replied, pleased.  
  
Heero stared at the magazine cover again. "I don't believe Duo shares it."  
  
"He is crucial to our operations," Wu Fei replied. "Even after the war, we are all still required to make sacrifices."  
  
"I asked to be relocated and given an alias," Heero complained.  
  
"Unless you change your face, that's impossible," Wu Fei scoffed. "You know as well as I do how well known our faces are. You would be recognized, where ever you went."  
  
Heero scowled at the phone and then carefully closed the magazine in front of him. "I want them to leave me alone."  
  
"Then play along with whatever happens," Wu Fei told him. "Begin by going downstairs."  
  
Heero automatically checked his gun in it's under arm holster. "Downstairs?" he echoed.  
  
"Go to the sidewalk and wait," Wu Fei told him and then impatiently, "I think we know each other well enough to dispense with ridiculous suspicion."  
  
"I do know you," Heero countered and made a well practiced move, drawing his gun and taking aim at an imaginary target. He re-holstered it and then stood up, "but I'm going."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heero turned off his phone and pocketed it as he made his way downstairs. As he walked back out into sunlight, he was instantly aware of the press lounging at every point and waiting for him to make news. It had been that way since Relena Peacecraft had decided that the entire Earthsphere should know how important the Gundam pilots had been in bringing about the peace.  
  
"Son of a bitch! There you are!"  
  
Heero turned and reached for his gun, but he was unprepared for the fist that connected with his jaw. He went down hard on the pavement and then quelled the urge, with a great effort, to fight back. His attacker was Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo was dressed in the same clothing that he had been wearing in the magazine piece, giving the odd impression that he had stepped out of it and become flesh and blood. He was furious, fists clenched and one of them gesturing at Heero as he shouted, "You don't know fuck about me! Why are you saying that shit to the press?"  
  
He was still wearing a long braid and it swung wildly as he leaned over Heero. His eyes were large and that odd mix of purple and blue that had always fascinated Heero. He rubbed his jaw and stopped himself from staring to the point where he was counting a splatter of small freckles along Duo's cheek Play along, Wu Fei had said. "It's true, so why not say it?"  
  
Duo yanked a paper out of his coat pocket and flung it down onto Heero's chest, panting in his fury. "If you don't take all of that back, I'll beat you into an ugly smear!"  
  
"Afraid the press won't want to take pictures of you any longer?" Heero wondered calmly as he sat up and looked briefly at the paper. In large headline print it read, 'Heero Yuy claims Duo Maxwell is gay and kept him caged as a love slave'. Underneath it was even more lurid. 'Enduring daily beatings, he narrowly escaped with his life. Yuy describes elaborate and systematic abuse by bizarre and perverted instruments...  
  
Heero felt his gut clench in disgust.  
  
Duo grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a hard shake, shouting in his face, "You don't know what you've done! I needed-"  
  
"Shit, it's true! Somebody call the cops!"  
  
They turned their heads as one and both Heero and Duo saw the press coming out of hiding and snapping digital pictures, pictures that would be on the next news cycle in a matter of moments.  
  
"Leave him the hell alone, you freak!" One of the newswomen shouted. "You've hurt him enough! Somebody be a man and help Mr. Yuy!"  
  
Duo let Heero drop and he straightened. "It's all a lie!" he shouted at them and looked so furious that they stepped back. He looked back down at Heero. "Preventers put you up to this, didn't they? Well, they just screwed themselves! I'm not working for them any more."  
  
"You know why they did it," Heero replied darkly as he rose to his feet. "Don't you want to be free of them?" He nodded to the gathered men and women. "Why aren't you as sick of them as I am?"  
  
"Because I needed them!" Duo screamed and then stalked away.  
  
Heero didn't understand and he didn't like not understanding. He was a man who had been used since the day he had found himself in the care of an assassin. He had just been used again to ruin a fellow Gundam pilot's reputation. It was possible that Wu Fei was right, that now it would be less likely that they would feature him in news articles, but the cost... Heero wanted to know what price had been paid for his freedom.  
  
"Mr. Yuy!" the woman scrambled up to him, microphone in hand. "Are you all right? Do you wish to make a statement?"  
  
Another man came up on his left. "Is it true that you're gay, sir? Is it also true that you enjoy S&M clubs and were experimenting with Duo Maxwell when he took you captive in his 'dungeon'?"  
  
Heero grimaced. "Yes, it's all true," he said stiffly and then turned and went back into his apartment. The papers were soon full of alleged witnesses, lurid stories of S&M lifestyles and what Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell might have been experimenting with, experts evaluating their mental state and what might have driven Duo to imprison Heero, and random photos of each of them in less than flattering circumstances or angles. After awhile, though, true to Wu Fei's promise, the outrage and shock wore off and the press decided that Heero and Duo had become unseemly news. No one asked Duo for interviews or to speculate which type of woman he thought would make him a perfect bride. He was gay and labeled a pervert. Heero was the victim, garnering sympathy, but also carrying the stigma of perversion as well. The news lost interest completely when ratings dipped sharply and Heero found himself, once again, on the fringes of their notice.  
  
The lawsuit wasn't unexpected, but Wu Fei took it and told Heero not to concern himself. It was dropped not long after, and Heero's last contact with Wu Fei revealed that Duo was working for Preventer's once more, with a salary that had been considerably raised to compensate him for his embarrassment and lack of income from his numerous appearances and interviews. That made Heero feel somewhat better about his role in Duo's disgrace. Duo had seemed the kind of person to move quickly past all adversity, but Heero couldn't help feeling more than a tinge of paranoia that Duo might seek some revenge.  
  
When Duo showed up on his doorstep, he was understandably cautious. Duo held a large duffel bag over one shoulder and he was dressed in jeans and a black tshirt. His expression was tight and not friendly.  
  
"Heero," he said. "Can I come in and talk to you?"  
  
Heero studied him, used his soldier's sixth sense to estimate his threat to his person, and concluded that, if he stayed alert, Duo wasn't competent enough to harm him. "All right," he replied and stepped aside.  
  
Duo came in, eyeing the apartment. Plain, but comfortable, his eyes lingered on the enlarged, framed photos of the Gundams on the wall. Another frame held Heero's awards. Yet another, smaller one, showed him frowning, with Duo hanging on his neck and flashing a peace sign at the photographer.  
  
Duo grunted in surprise. "I look like an idiot."  
  
"You were an idiot," Heero replied as he walked behind him. "An excellent pilot, though."  
  
Duo smirked. "Why this pic? You could have cut me out of it."  
  
"End of the war," Heero replied, keeping his stance loose, but ready.  
  
"There were other pictures," Duo pointed out, standing close and staring at the picture.  
  
"Not good ones," Heero replied. "The Gundams are in the background. Fireworks. The banner overhead."  
  
"Me," Duo added and gave him a sly look. "Are you holding a torch for me I didn't know about? I mean, we're both outed gays now, so you can come clean."  
  
Heero frowned, sensing the sarcasm. "It seemed a logical solution, Duo. We've both regained a great deal of our privacy. You can work freely with Preventers now without having to worry about reporters compromising your missions."  
  
"I guess you don't care what people think of you," Duo growled and turned to face him. "I do. I do care when people snicker at me, call me pervert, and ask me if they can be my slave. I do care that people think I'm sick enough to chain you up and electrify your ass. You think some privacy is worth spending your life pegged as an S&M dungeon master? Or in your case, the slave of one?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Wu Fei had already released my supposed statement on the matter before he informed me of his plans. He only wanted me to voice a confirmation. If I had refused, I think he would have continued to generate the rumors regardless."  
  
"They don't own me!" Duo seethed.  
  
"Yet you continued to work for them when they met your price," Heero reminded him. "You could have refused."  
  
Duo slung his bag onto Heero's couch. He sat down next to it, arms crossed over his chest. "I needed that money, but saving people's lives doesn't carry a price tag. I would have continued taking missions... after I stopped being pissed."  
  
Duo stared at Heero. "You're nervous. What's the matter?" he wondered. "If I was coming to kill you, I wouldn't have let everyone see me come to your apartment."  
  
"Why did you come, then?" Heero wondered as he slowly sat down in a chair opposite Duo.  
  
"To let you know what you were screwing with," Duo replied as he unzipped his bag. "It's real easy to be a self centered bastard when you can stay in your apartment and never face-"  
  
Heero felt a chill run up his spine. "I know about consequences, " he bit out, trying to suppress ugly memories.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then why was it okay to screw me?"  
  
"We're survivors," Heero explained. "Already notorious. They make up enough stories. A little more didn't seem a problem."  
  
"A big chip on your shoulder there, Yuy," Duo replied "You really hate the press that much, don't you? And you think I should have hated them too. Well..." He dumped out pictures of rolling green hills on the edge of a forest. Mountains were misty shadows in the background. "They were paying for my dream with every pic and expose' they did on me. I was making the payments on my slice of peace. Land is damned expensive Yuy. People mortgage for lifetimes to get a plot of it. This is twenty acres on the edge of nothing; a preserve with the only spot of land where a man can build. A lot of restrictions, but that's what makes it nice. Milliardo Peacecraft owed me a favor, a little matter of saving his life during a mission, so he shaved off this bit of what's his and gave me a chance for it. It's not free, and it's not cheap, but it's a chance."  
  
Duo pulled out a plastic bag full of odd pieces of rubber and leather.  
  
"Even with a Preventer raise, I'm not making enough to pay this off," Duo told Heero angrily, "So I figure you owe me."  
  
Heero frowned and asked cautiously, "What are those?"  
  
"Props," Duo replied as he emptied them out on the coffee table. "You want everyone to think you're a pervert? I intend to cash in on that."  
  
Heero recognized what the items were and reached for his gun. "I don't know what drug you're on to think that I would go along with this."  
  
Duo grinned. "They're not for you, they're for me. I'm just giving you a preview. They think Duo Maxwell's a pervert, well I'm going to be a pervert on the news. You're going to see my face everywhere, Heero, so be prepared to be a first class pervert right along with me. Keep nodding and agreeing with everything they ask you, because you are now my number one love slave."  
  
Duo scooped the items back into his bag. "You bought your peace with mine, but you're not getting off without losing some of yours too."  
  
Duo stood and strode for the door.  
  
"Remember, Heero, "Duo called over his shoulder. "Keep saying 'Yes', or I might be back for that revenge yet." He paused with his hand on the doorknob, half in and half out of the door. He said, without turning, "Too bad you had to do this. When I got my place, I was thinking of asking you... " He cut that off with a hard shake of his head. "Oh, well." and then he was gone, closing the door behind him.  
  
Heero felt a hot and cold flash go through his body and he shivered. Duo had said... Heero was completely surprised, never imagining that Duo felt anything for him. He looked over at the picture of them both standing together. He had kept it for more than ascetics, but he hadn't been willing to tell Duo that. Now he was beginning to understand what price his Peace had cost him.


	2. Carnal

"Well, he needed my help," Duo was saying on the vid show to a very attentive talk show hostess. "We were such good friends during the war, I couldn't turn him down. A man like that, he can be very dangerous. I was afraid that he would get violent and hurt someone. He needed a way to diffuse all of that training, all of the emotions left over from the war."  
  
"Dr. Singh, " The blonde hostess said as she swivelled in her chair to face a nervous man. "You've had several cases like Mr. Yuy's, soldiers unable to let go of the day to day violence that they were subjected to during the war. Could you tell us how Mr. Maxwell's 'treatment' has proved to be effective in your patients as well?"  
  
The man went on at length, but Heero was watching Duo's face, his patently false sympathy and concern for these other patients. The small, smug, upturn of one of his lips told Heero what he was really thinking. Dressed in a long, black, leather coat, black fingerless gloves, and knee high boots that were decorated with barbed wire and studs, he looked dangerous and confident, rather than overdone and ridiculous. His long hair was braided neatly, but he was sporting a piece of barbed wire through one ear and his eyes looked over bright, the same as when he was high on a mission adrenalin rush.  
  
"I know that this is a very controversial and delicate subject," the hostess finally said after the doctor had finished. "The next segment will be of a very adult nature. Viewer discretion is advised. Mr. Maxwell is to be commended for his assistance to Mr. Yuy, not condemned. Helping a former war hero, and protecting the public at the expense of his own reputation, goes far beyond the call of duty."  
  
"Thank you," Duo replied, looking embarrassed by the praise. "He deserves any help he can get. He saved Earth from destruction, after all."  
  
There was an murmur of agreement from the audience. Heero blinked in surprise. He hadn't known that the general public honored his deeds during the war that greatly. He had been subjected to a constant attempt, by the media, to catch him doing something newsworthy, preferably something controversial. He was certain that he had bored many of them to death with his mundane routine and his almost reclusive lifestyle. He had assumed that their interest had been fueled by a public need to confirm that he was anything but a hero.  
  
"Now, I realize that this segment might make you very uncomfortable, Mr. Maxwell," the hostess said as if she were embarrassed already, "but I know that there are some in our audience who have neither experienced nor read any detailed account of the lifestyle that you have been forced to live to help your friend, Mr. Yuy."  
  
Images of leather clad men in a club were suddenly on the screens behind them. The camera panned down to a table full of erotic and somewhat dangerous objects. Duo touched one tentatively. "You have to understand that men, like Heero, were used to having their lives completely controlled," he explained. "They didn't have any free will and, when the war ended, they found the absence of direction frightening. It was something that some of them couldn't stand. Many of them committed crimes so that they could be imprisoned and controlled that way. Others joined these clubs or formed attachments with strong individuals who used certain means and instruments to control them. This is a collar and a leash. They signify-"  
  
Wu Fei threw a remote at the vid screen. It clattered into the image of Duo's face and then bounced off. "He's reading from a Preventer psychological report pertaining to post war syndrome," he growled as he strode to the vid screen and turned it off with a harsh movement. Turning to where Heero was seated at the large conference table, he continued, "You see our dilemma. He's the best agent in Preventers, but he's made himself a magnet for the news media. He refuses-"  
  
"Why don't you give him what he wants?" Heero wondered, cutting Wu Fei off. Alone in the large room with the angry man, he felt uncomfortable and cold. He wanted to leave, to return to his apartment and his work.  
  
"Do you know what he's asking for?" Wu Fei demanded. When Heero nodded, Wu Fei paced in agitation. "It's dishonorable and mercenary. Since he intends to retire once he's purchased his property, it's not in our interest to help him accomplish it."  
  
"He is a free man," Heero argued and stood up. "He may be your best agent, but you can't force him to serve."  
  
Wu Fei glared at him. "Perhaps not 'force', but we can make his refusal very detrimental to his future."  
  
Heero's hands tightened into fists and he felt a dark emotion roil through him. He didn't like Duo threatened. Something inside of him was actually pleased by Duo's rebellion and his sheer daring. That was the Duo that he had known during the war, the man who, no matter what means Wu Fei employed, would not do anything that he didn't want to.  
  
"How does any of this concern me?" Heero asked, knowing full well what Wu Fei wanted from him.  
  
"Preventers wants you to counter these statements," Wu Fei told him. "We want you to claim that Duo is suffering from a mental breakdown and imagining his involvement with you. If he is discredited, then these opportunities to appear on these foolish shows will disappear."  
  
"Duo knows that he has an obligation to help people," Heero replied. "He doesn't have to be a Preventer to accomplish that, though, and he doesn't have to live in this city to operate as an agent either. If you allow him to move to his land, away from the media and any chance to do these interviews, then isn't your problem solved?"  
  
"Is it?" Wu Fei wondered. "What more will he demand from us if we cave in this instance and give him his land? You know what he is."  
  
Heero growled, "Are you going to say that, because he's from L2, that he is a natural thief and an extortionist?"  
  
Wu Fei looked insulted. "He's a man who's lived by his own rules for his entire life, Yuy. He's a survivor, without morals or any inclination to live by society's rules. If he's given power and a blank check to get his cooperation once, there will be nothing to stop him from attempting it again."  
  
Heero turned to leave.  
  
"Yuy?" Wu Fei called after him. "You haven't told me your answer."  
  
"My refusal would be detrimental to my future as well, correct?" Heero asked him without turning. When Wu Fei didn't reply, Heero scowled and left the office, closing the door hard behind him. He needed to talk to Duo.  
  
Heero tried Duo's cell phone, home phone, work number, and even waited for hours outside of his apartment, all to no avail. The man was purposefully avoiding him and Heero knew why. It became clear, early on, where he was making himself visible and available, places that would stir the controversy even more and confirm the truth of Duo's claims.  
  
Heero hunched into his jacket, standing outside of the club in jeans and a plain shirt and looking completely out of place. Leather clad men appraised him with interest, but his dark looks kept a clear space around him as he debated with himself whether to follow Duo inside. There was nothing outside of the building to indicate what lay inside. A strip of lights, an old facade of granite and cement, and two burly men standing at the double front doors were the only indications, beside the name in dark red letters above the door, 'Tension', that it was indeed a club of some sort.  
  
Heero checked his gun automatically and then decided to enter. When he approached the doors, a man to his right said, "This is for hookups only. Anything else goes on elsewhere. ID please?"  
  
Heero frowned. He knew better than to carry any of his official ID with his normal wallet. He had a false ID ready at all times and he used it now. The man looked it over, grunted, and then handed it back.  
  
"If you're just curious," the man suggested, "then stay to the right where the bar area is. If you want to get into the scene, hang out by the booths and couches."  
  
"If you want a good first time, I'll be your master after work," the second man said from behind the anonymity of dark sunglasses.  
  
Heero thought of his hard training and his treatment at the hands of the enemy. "You wouldn't be my first," he muttered as he passed into the club.  
  
There was music, but it wasn't loud. It was a background, primal beat that gave energy to rather dull decor. The room was indeed made up of two wings, one for people to settle and talk, and the other for drinks and casual observers. Leather was the dominant dress; leashes, collars, pants with large sections missing in erotic places, and shirts that were no more than simple intersecting strips held together by metal studs. There were only a few dressed as normally as Heero and Duo wasn't one of them.  
  
Duo was settled at a booth with two drinks. His hair was braided with leather strips and studs. He wore barbed wire through one ear. His coat was long and black, his collar high, and his shirt missing. When he moved to get his drink, Heero saw the glint of a nipple ring. That made him raise an eyebrow, worried that Duo would go to that extent to carry out his plan. Below the table, Heero knew that he was wearing tight leather pants, a set of metal cuffs he was sure were Preventer issue, and large, black, field boots with straps and buckles and so many scuffs, that Heero knew that they were fresh off of a mission.  
  
A man paused by Duo, looking submissive and uncertain. With eyes downcast, he said something. Heero glared as he approached. The man wasn't wearing much and his collar was very thick and spiked.  
  
Duo grinned, reached out, and snagged the man's collar. He pulled the man's head to the table, rubbed his cheek there, and then shoved him off. The man staggered, going a little pale. As Heero came close to the table, Duo said, "I've got a hole. I don't need a pussy."  
  
Heero's frown deepened at the crudeness and the would be slave almost ran into him as he beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"And there he is now!" Duo snickered and raised his glass to Heero. "Finally get the courage to come in? How many pictures do you think they got of you, hm? Hope it was your best side... oh, sorry, you have that covered up!"  
  
Heero sat down. Duo shoved the extra drink towards him and Heero saw that it was a drink that he preferred. He took a sip and let the alcohol burn down to his stomach as he considered what to do. "You want me to become angry," he finally said. "You want me to make a scene, here, with everyone watching."  
  
Duo looked annoyed only briefly and then he shrugged. "It would have helped me get a few more gigs where I explain how my 'therapy' is helping you deal with that anger."  
  
"Your problem isn't me," Heero told him, brushing that aside. "Preventers is making war on this plan of yours. You know that they get what they want in the end. They don't want you to have your land. They don't want you to retire. They do want you to stay low profile."

"They never get tired of 'using'," Duo sighed as he took a long drink from his glass, finishing it. He grimaced at the strength of it and then continued, "But Duo Maxwell can't be beat. They'll find that out." He thunked his empty glass down on the table and motioned to a server for another. "I've taught the other agents all I know... so did you. They can do the job. I'll jump in when I have to, but I shouldn't have to, you know?"  
  
Heero nodded. Duo looked surprised.  
  
"You agreed with me," Duo said and eyed Heero. "They let you have your paper shuffle job because you like to kill everyone and destroy everything to get a mission done. I have more finesse and control. You don't have any stake in this, so don't try to make me think you're on my side."  
  
Heero took another drink, swirled it around his tongue, and counted and identified the chemicals that had been mixed with the drink. "I've been threatened as well," he admitted. "I do have a stake in the outcome of your rebellion." He pushed the drink away from him. His body had already negated the reaction and, aside from slight dizziness, he wasn't otherwise impaired. "It seems that I have to become an active member in your plan in order for me to regain my life back as well."  
  
"The drug isn't working, is it?" Duo guessed nervously and his hand slipped under his coat, touching a gun there, Heero was certain.  
  
"No," Heero affirmed. "I won't kill you for it this time, though."  
  
"That's good," Duo breathed, slumped in his seat, and then suddenly straightened, looking startled. "Wait? Did you actually say that you wanted to... go along with my plan? You gotta know that I'm not really into this shit, right?"  
  
"What were you going to do to me?" Heero wondered.  
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip and then admitted, "They have a 'dungeon' downstairs. Nothing sexual, just S&M stuff. I was going to put you on a crossbar, clamp a few things, and then take some photos." He looked uncomfortable. "I wouldn't have hurt you, though."  
  
"No?" Heero felt a blush and tried to hide it by rubbing his face with one hand, not sure why he was allowing the situation to embarrass him.  
  
Duo blinked and then said as if he didn't really want to admit it, "I was mad, but... not that mad, Heero. I don't do shit like that.... especially not to you."  
  
"Why not?" Heero wondered and couldn't help remembering the many times that he had seen Duo ruthlessly kill people during the war.  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then shrugged dismissively."What's it matter?" He leaned towards Heero. "Uhm, let's get back to how you want to help me. Exactly, what's that mean?"  
  
"Carry out your plan," Heero replied, but then added distastefully, "To my specifications. You are not... clamping things."  
  
Duo shuddered. "I didn't really like that part of the plan at all, but... we do have to make it look... authentic."  
  
"We need to make ourselves so high profile, that we become a complete embarrassment to the Preventers," Heero told him. "Wu Fei was looking for a quick scandal. If we draw it out, keep it from dying, we will become the thing that Wu Fei fears most, agents that are so well known and compromised that we will never be able to work covert ops again."  
  
"What happened to wanting to be left alone?" Duo bit out angrily. "You were fucking willing to step on my dreams to get that."  
  
Heero looked into Duo's puzzled eyes, his handsome face, and could only find the truth on his tongue, "Perhaps the cost of being alone is too high?"  
  
"Freak," Duo snorted, but he was laughing too. "I will never figure you the hell out, Yuy."  
  
Heero looked Duo up and down, finding his own amusement in the situation. "This is your plan."  
  
"Yeah," Duo chuckled, "but you're the one wanting to get on all fours and bark like a dog."  
  
Heero frowned. "Is that...?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Got me, but that would explain all the freakin dog collars."  
  
"Perhaps we should find out..." Heero suggested, not really liking that idea.  
  
Duo looked just as uncomfortable. "Let's wing it," he countered. "You always did over plan a mission, Heero." He stood and edged out from behind the table. "Come on, they sell gear at the back. Maybe that'll give us a clue what to do."


	3. Lessons

"Is the hair standing up on the back of your neck yet?" Duo wondered under his breath as they surveyed the small room. "I thought not asking for the 'dungeon' would get us something less creepy, but this... reminds me of an Oz interrogation room."   
  
A hard 'exam' table and several restraining cuffs for wrists and ankles were the only features in a room that was made out of metal from top to bottom. Duo held their purchases in his arms and dumped them onto the table as he took a slow look around.   
  
Heero was frowning, a twitch traveling across his shoulders as he remembered similar rooms filled with pain and blood.   
  
"We could leave," Duo suggested, eyeing Heero now. "I don't like that look on your face."   
  
Heero grunted and tested a manacle on one wall. "I could break this easily. That's all that I need to know. Let's get on with it."   
  
Duo pulled out his small vid device and spent a few minutes simply looking down at it.   
  
"Is something wrong with it?" Heero wondered as he began taking off his shirt.   
  
Duo started and then looked embarrassed. "No, I just... uhm... realized that you're going to strip for this."   
  
"Of course," Heero agreed as he kicked off his shoes and began unbuckling his pants. "The man at the counter suggested that it would heighten the experience."   
  
Duo snickered, but it was forced. "You sound like you want to enjoy it."   
  
Heero paused in the act of tossing his clothes into a pile and looked at Duo without answering. The man was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, as if enthralled. Duo looked away abruptly and acted as if he hadn't just been staring at Heero's body.   
  
"The collar," Heero said, trying to retain his detachment, even though he was feeling surprised by Duo's interest. "And the clamps. My tollerance for pain is high. It won't affect me." He eyed a few metal hooks and loops on the wall. "The leash. If you tie it there," he pointed to a point high above his head, "I should look suitably restrained."   
  
Not looking him in the eye, Duo handed him a collection of snaps and bits of leather. "You should... put that on. It goes-"   
  
"I know where it goes," Heero grunted. "The man did explain the function of every item that we bought."   
  
"I was too busy wanting to sink through the floor," Duo replied and then he exclaimed in consternation, " Doesn't any of this make you feel weird as shit, Heero?"   
  
"Of course," Heero told him, "but it's... necessary."   
  
Duo sighed as he picked up a leather whip. "Everything for the mission. You're so damned good at doing that. I never had any hope of..." He stopped and his mouth went into a tight line as if he'd said something he hadn't wanted to. After a moment of running the leather strips through his fingers and not watching Heero put on his leather harness and cock ring, he said, "I didn't understand why you decided to take a desk job, why you wanted to do mission setups and-"   
  
"I was tired," Heero replied. "I still go on missions that required my expertise, but... I would rather have quiet... peace. "   
  
"If this works," Duo chuckled, "We'll both get that."   
  
"I'm ready," Heero told him. He was finding it hard to follow Duo in his conversation. He was feeling things too sharply and he didn't trust himself to speak before he understood what was happening between them. It was more than a ridiculous stunt to make them unpalatable for Preventers... or anyone else for that matter. It was a sense that there was something that had always been there... an uncharted part of both of them that had to do with the other person.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Duo replied and stepped forward to lock the manacles in place around Heero's wrists and ankles. Getting the leash through the ring was harder. Duo wasn't tall and neither was Heero. After several scrambles and jumps, Duo was still unsuccessful and stumped.   
  
"There's nothing to stand on," Duo said and then began tossing the leash aside. "Let's forget it."   
  
Without it, Heero didn't think that he looked convincingly restrained. Certainly Wu Fei wouldn't be fooled, knowing his strength. "We need it. Get the attendant to help."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Hell, no. If you can't get out of it, and I can't get you loose, it's not going on."   
  
That showed an understanding, one soldier to another, of being unable to escape in unknown circumstances. Heero couldn't help a deep relief, yet he knew that more needed to be done. "You could attach it to-"   
  
"Jeez!" Duo exclaimed, one hand going to his own crotch in trepidation. "If you're about to suggest what I think you are..."   
  
"It would explain why I'm not escaping and killing you," Heero reasoned. "Do it."   
  
"ME?" Duo went wide eyed, the leash trembling along with his hands.   
  
"I'm already restrained," Heero explained patiently. "You only need to clip it onto the ring."   
  
Duo tested the catch of the leash and eyed Heero's ring. "O- okay, but, if it hurts... Let me know."   
  
Duo had to touch him. The feel of warm, calloused fingers, trembling with nervousness, made Heero's nerves tingle and his body stir. Duo's hands jumped back and he choked, but the leash was attached.   
  
"Guess you couldn't help that," Duo mumbled in acute embarrassment, "Guys being guys."   
  
"I...." It had been more than that, more than just his interest in Duo. There was some part of him that was responding to this type of treatment."Yes," was all Heero could find to say, but his mind was already remembering Duo's vid appearance and the psychologist talking about how soldiers still needed that control that they had experienced during war time. Could it be true of himself as well?   
  
"Heero," Duo said suddenly, bringing Heero back from his thoughts. "Are you sure this isn't turning you on?"   
  
Holding onto the end of the leash, Duo was staring fixedly at the fully erect member that it was attached to.   
  
There was a brisk knock on the door. Duo jumped and dropped the leash, but Heero was tense, yet not alarmed. "The attendant," he told Duo. "There's a peephole. He said that he was the 'police' and that he might intervene if he thought that it was necessary.   
  
Duo swallowed as a key began to rattle in the lock. "Uh, should I get you some cover?"   
  
Heero looked down and saw that he wasn't aroused any longer. His nakedness wasn't a concern to him. "No."   
  
"Okay." Duo turned as the door opened and a tall, hatchet faced attendant swept them both with his dark eyes.   
  
The man made a testy noise and approached Heero. "No, no. Weren't you two listening? You'll hang him like this. I knew I had to check on you. This way. Through here, under here..." He threaded Heero's collar restraint through the loops and hooks on the wall. "Pressure sensitive," he explained. "You can play, but nobody is really getting hurt here, okay? Bad boy puts too much weight on this, and it'll immediately release."   
  
"Well, if you made this stuff for short people..." Duo grumbled, but the man narrowed eyes at him and pushed a small control that lowered the hooks and loops. "Oh," Duo said sheepishly.   
  
The man checked Heero's harness in a very intimate way and Heero glared. The man glared back. "Look, you bad boy, if you want children someday, you'll make sure you don't strangle the family jewels, all right?" He gave Heero's leash a little snap and Heero gasped. "I don't think your 'master' is up to the challenge, if you ask me. If you want, I'll show you how it's really done."   
  
"No," Heero replied.   
  
The man looked disappointed, but then he was heading for the door again and tossing at Duo, "Bend him over the table and let him have it on the ass with the whip. A nice big butt plug does wonders too, especially the vibrating kind. Puts them in the right frame of mind quickly. The way you're going at it, it'll take hours...."   
  
The door closed and Duo turned angrily to Heero. "I'm ready to get out of here. Let's get this over with."   
  
Heero nodded, jaw clenching. The attendant had been very forceful, very dominant, but Heero hadn't felt the same excitement that he had with Duo. He was confused, now, and he didn't like that feeling at all.   
  
"Heero..." Duo picked up the leash again and then started the camera. It's clicking and flashing filled the momentary silence and then Duo said, "I know I wanted to get back at you, and I do want my place damned bad, but...I don't feel good about this."   
  
Heero stared down at his renewed erection and the way Duo pulled on it lightly with the leash. He was almost overwhelmed by a need for more and it was hard to think about what Duo was saying. Yes, he would rather not have to go this far, but Heero knew that short of death, only PR was any real weapon against the reach of either the government or the Preventers. They thrived or withered on public opinion.   
  
"Enough, you think?" Duo said as if he had run out of breath, "or should I... whip you?"   
  
Heero's skin twitched. "No, not that. Maybe..." He almost suggested bending over the table, imagining Duo's hands on him, helping him, and he blushed red.   
  
"Heero? You okay?" Duo wondered. He turned off the vid camera and dropped the leash.   
  
"Yes," Heero replied and then, daring, "We should be closer in a few shots... perhaps..."   
  
Duo turned the camera back on and he blushed as well. "You want me... I-I guess I could..."   
  
He moved into the shots as the camera began clicking. He twisted a hand into Heero's collar and shoved his body up against Heero's. Looking into his eyes, Heero saw a glint of deep blue and purple. Indigo, he thought. Another of Duo's hands tangled in the harness that strapped Heero's ass and pulled until Heero felt cool air on his entrance. It made him shiver.   
  
"I... " Duo swallowed and looked very uncertain. "I kind of... wanted... you might get pissed, but I wanted to do this under better... uhm... circumstances."   
  
Heero frowned, "Tie me up and torture me?"   
  
"No!" Duo snickered. "Normal, I meant. On the couch, old movie, beer and popcorn... that kind of thing."   
  
"I didn't know," Heero sighed and felt a tension release. Some wall had gone down that had been crumbling until then, an automatic defense against pain and rejection. Duo... wanted him.   
  
Duo looked down between them and then up again, worried. "Maybe this spoils things, huh? Maybe we won't be able to get over having this kind of ... well, I forced your hand, so you probably hate me or something, right?"   
  
"No," Heero replied and then strained forward and claimed Duo's lips. Duo's eyes went wide. His lips tasted dry and a bit salty. The kiss wasn't awkward and it was welcome. Duo smiled as Heero pulled back. "It doesn't spoil anything. Nothing's really begun yet."   
  
"Oh," Duo said in a small voice and then looked bemused. "This is all just too weird." He reached and clicked off the camera. "Show's over. Let's get out of this place and have a real talk about things, okay?" Duo eyed Heero up and down and then he reached for the restraint release. "Unless you want to try the butt plug idea?" he added jokingly.   
  
Heero had a momentary erotic image of Duo bent over the table, not himself, and then he lowered his head and shook it to hide his flush of excitement as he began unsnapping his harness. He couldn't hide the proof of his interest down there, though.   
  
"Didn't think so," Duo chuckled. He fingered the harness as Heero shed it. "Let's keep all this stuff, though. We might need it again." He tossed the harness onto the pile of phallic and leather items. He realized what he had just implied, then, and stammered, "I-I meant... in case Preventers needs a few more shots to convince them... not that we ... um... Forget it."   
  
"Duo," Heero said as he began pulling on his clothes."Let's allow these shots to make news without us for a short time. I think it would be better if we weren't available for Wu Fei to contact or the news vid stations. I would like to see this land of yours also."   
  
"Okay," Duo replied as he lifted his bundle. "Then you can see why I'm willing to go through so damned much to have it."


	4. Field of Dreams

"So?"   
  
They stood on a ridge and looked down at a small house, a weed garden, and a few trees near a ribbon of stream.   
  
Heero frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "The soil looks poor, the land is situated in a bowl, and the river is too close to the house."   
  
"Okay, farmer Yuy," Duo shot back sarcastically, "Let's see what you come up with for that kind of price." He eyed the land and smiled. "See that stream? It gets nice when it's warm. If you stand on the bank, you can see fish swim by. That house... it's wood inside and out, not poly-fiber blocks. It has five rooms... small... but good for anything you can think of. The kitchen looks like something from those old vids; sink, cabinets, and an actual stove. The land's rocky, but I'm not planting crops or raising cows, so who cares? It's..." He tried to explain as he looked up at the blue sky and the mountains nearby. "Out here... free... no pressures."   
  
"There's no road access," Heero pointed out critically as he repositioned his pack on his back. "We walked miles over rough country."   
  
"But there's a little town with supplies," Duo argued. He pointed Eastward. "Just over there."   
  
"Three miles," Heero grumbled.   
  
Duo scowled. "You don't have to live here."   
  
Heero looked startled and then Duo seemed to find his boots interesting. Heero looked over the land with new eyes and then said, "I suppose with some improvements..."   
  
Duo brightened and laughed as he looked up again. "I'm not afraid of some hard work. Besides, I want a machine shop and some electronic gizmos. I'm not running away from technology, after all, just..."   
  
"Everyone," Heero finished tentatively.   
  
Duo rubbed the back of his neck and then shrugged. "I need some space away from them."   
  
"We're now the feature of most news shows. We won't get space for awhile," Heero told him as he began walking down to the house. Duo followed a few steps behind, looking thoughtful.   
  
"Out here, away from everything.... it all sees kind of nuts, doesn't it?" Duo asked.   
  
"Embarrassing?" Heero replied.   
  
"Yeah," Duo replied uncomfortably.   
  
"I suppose that we both were suffering stress. Perhaps our decisions weren't very good ones?" Heero surmised thoughtfully.   
  
"Let's not think about it too much," Duo suggested with a grimace. "At least we don't have any way to watch..." He shook himself. "Sometimes, I think I'm a complete freak. Probably comes from my bad upbringing. When you don't know what normal is, you don't act it."   
  
"I agreed to do the vid," Heero reminded him.   
  
"Yeah, King of Freaks, you did," Duo chuckled.   
  
They threaded their way over rough ground and then through the tall weeds to reach the front door of the house.  Duo unlocked it and pushed inside. The inside of the house was a marked difference from the dilapidated outside.   
  
Duo gaped at warm wood floors, whitewashed walls, and an open doorway that led into a cleaned and newly repaired kitchen. "This is... different. It was home to a couple of foxes, last time I was here, and some birds were nesting over a doorway. The floors were all warped and old and the kitchen looked like someone had started demolition."   
  
"Here." Heero pulled off a glove and picked up a white note card on a polished side table. He read out loud, "Duo, one of my servants reported that the cottage was not livable. I felt that I was doing you a disservice and had it repaired. Cordially Yours, Milliardo Peacecraft."   
  
"That's so rich of him," Duo chuckled. "He even gave me a few sticks of furniture."   
  
Heero frowned. "Duo, is there..."   
  
Duo saw his look and glared. "No, we didn't do it, Heero. He just thinks he owes me. The guy isn't my type anyway."   
  
Duo opened a bedroom and saw a plain queen sized bed dominating the small room. "Well, we have a place to sleep."   
  
Heero walked up behind Duo, tossing the letter aside. He felt heat pool in his groin and in his heart as he looked at the bed over Duo's shoulder. The memory of being tied, of being naked and aroused, before Duo's eyes made him swallow. Knowing that the entire world was seeing that image as well, made his heat grow even greater. He needed and didn't know how to express that need. If Duo rejected him, if it had all been only talk under the stresses of what they had been doing, then he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it.   
  
Very carefully, Heero reached forward and touched Duo's braid. Duo looked over his shoulder at him, frowning, and then his frown smoothed out. "You... wanna...?"   
  
Heero grabbed Duo all in a rush and took him to the bed. Duo gasped as they both hit the mattress. Heero was holding Duo, touching him, looking him over wildly while Duo begged, "Take it easy... easy now... "   
  
Heero took a shuddering breath and tried to get control of himself.  How long had he bottled up his feelings? How long had he pretended not to have any? It was as if a wall was breaking now, and it was hard not to shiver as Duo pushed off his backpack and then began undoing his shirt. With Duo sprawled on his back, legs wide and upper body raised slightly, it was a tremendous effort not to grab Duo's jeans and yank them off.   
  
"Easy..." Duo kept repeating, their eyes locked. "You don't want to hurt me and I don't want to kick your ass." He pulled open his shirt and revealed a long, tightly muscled upper body. His pink nipples were hardened into nubs with the sudden chill air. "We can't just go at it like rabbits."   
  
Duo  hands went down to his own bulging crotch. He undid his belt and unsnapped his jeans.   
  
"Look at you looking at me," Duo breathed. "What the hell, Heero? Why did you live in that boring, do nothing but what you're ordered, shell of yours for so long?"   
  
Heero didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to delve into the pain and the confusion of living past his only purpose in life. If he wanted to admit it to himself, he had been retreating, just like Duo. He had wanted to escape, but his solution had been to escape within himself. Now, he wanted to feel. Now, he could see how life could be worthwhile living.   
  
"We need... you know," Duo said with some embarrassment. "I think that guy sold us some. It's probably in the bag still."   
  
Heero leaned over the bed to reach his discarded pack. He heard Duo moving as he searched past large dildos and leather goods, to the small packages of lube. When a hand snaked down past him to grab a rather large phallus, he flinched a little and then straightened.   
  
Duo was holding the thing with wide eyes. "Can you imagine?" he teased. "If you wanna try it out, it might be fun."   
  
"For who?" Heero grumbled as he pushed Duo's hand aside. Then he froze. Duo was completely naked, resting on his heels on the bed.    
  
"I should come back," a familiar voice said.   
  
Duo and Heero looked up, startled. Heero had pulled his gun automatically, but he didn't shoot. The figure in the door way was Trowa Barton. Their one time comrade raised an eyebrow at the large dildo. "Housewarming gift?"   
  
Duo chucked it aside and yanked a blanket up around him. "Fuck you! What the hell are you doing in my house?"   
  
"Why do you suppose?" Trowa replied as he turned and left the room, making a curt, waving motion. "I'll stay out here until you finish, then we can talk."   
  
Duo and Hero exchanged looks. Duo swallowed hard. "Okay, I didn't think I could get embarrassed as hell at this point, but... Maybe we should kill him and bury the body?"   
  
"Agreed," Heero replied, jaw working.   
  
"I was joking... kind of," Duo grumbled. He began pulling on his clothes, but then he paused and eyed Heero again. "This wasn't a mistake, right? We are going to get him the hell out of here and try again?"   
  
Heero looked at Duo's pink nipples and the long sweep of his waist before he buttoned his shirt over it. "Yes."   
  
"Good." Duo slammed a fist into his open palm. "Now, let's stay tough and get rid of Barton."   
  
+  
  
Trowa was lounging in a chair, one leg thrown over the arm and chin on fist. He eyed them as they joined him, and didn't change position, but they weren't fools enough to think that he wasn't ready for trouble.   
  
"Talk and get out," Duo growled as he sat down and began pulling on socks. Heero didn't sit. He stood on the balls of his feet, arms crossed over his chest and glaring.   
  
Trowa snorted at Heero. "When they told me that you were with Duo now, I thought it was a bad joke. I didn't even know that you had a sexual preference, much less one that included bondage."   
  
"Cut the crap!" Duo snapped. "You know what's going on. Don't think you're going to play the dumb game and get us to tell you anything."   
  
Trowa sighed and straightened in his chair. "I'm a Preventer agent part time, just like you are," he replied. "I find this distasteful and a waste of time. I know that your abilities are ready to be offered when ever the government needs them, but you've made everyone think that you're going to become rock farmers here, instead. That's making them do desperate things."   
  
"Such as?" Heero wondered.   
  
"Everyone is clambering to interview you," Trowa told them, as if ignoring Heero's question. "But that's going to be short lived. Public opinion, on the whole, isn't swinging towards wanting to know the depths of your 'interests'. You won't get the kind of money for the publicity that you imagine."   
  
Duo scowled, but his hands were tight on the arms of his chair. "Okay, what if that's true?"   
  
"Then the offer I'm about to make will sound worth accepting," Trowa replied. He took an envelope from a pack and tossed it into Duo's hands. Duo didn't bother opening it. It was covered with official stamps.   
  
"Preventers thinks they can still use you, if you cooperate," Trowa continued. "But they now realize what lengths you'll go to, to avoid their control and interference. " Trowa looked uncomfortable. "That video, from the waist up, but still... provocative and a clear indication that you don't care about your reputations."   
  
"Heero had one," Duo snorted. "I just made myself a glam boy for the money. I didn't care about it, not really."   
  
Heero shrugged. "I've never cared what people think of me and some things are more important." He looked over at Duo and Duo went wide eyed.   
  
"Really?" Duo wondered, astonished.   
  
Trowa cleared his throat. "May I finish?"   
  
Duo blinked and nodded as he sank back in his chair. "Get it over with, Barton. What do they want?"   
  
"They're giving you the deed to the property," Trowa replied, "But only if you continue to work special assignments for Preventers. If you break that contract, then the property mortgage will be re-activated, including interest, and you will be expected to pay in full or have it revert to the government."   
  
Trowa stood and straightened his shirt with long fingered hands. "No more interviews. No more news stories. No more scandals. They want you to avoid all public contact until you, and this 'episode' are forgotten."   
  
Duo was suspicious. He waved the envelope. "Is this the contract?" Trowa nodded. "They actually put all of that on paper?"   
  
Trowa shrugged. "In legal terms, of course."   
  
"And they sent you to deliver it," Heero said, perplexed. "Why?"   
  
"Wu Fei felt that you might shoot before he could discuss it with you," Trowa chuckled. "He thought that I was neutral enough to come and go safely."   
  
"I guess he's right," Duo muttered and smoothed a hand over the paper. "I'm not stupid. I'm reading over this," he said.   
  
Trowa nodded, but looked bored. "Send it in when you've signed it." He picked up his pack and looked around the house with a sweeping gaze. He shook his head. "I'd rather have my wagon and the circus."   
  
"Yeah, but that's you," Duo retorted. "We don't do trapeze in tights either."   
  
Trowa smiled, made a lazy wave, and went out of the front door. Duo closed it after him and turned to Heero.   
  
"Let's see, how many breaks has someone given me in my entire stinking life?" Duo wondered suspiciously.   
  
"Dr. G," Heero replied with a grimace and then, "Me."   
  
Duo's eyebrows rose in amusement. "You?"   
  
"I didn't shoot you when you first punched me," Heero explained.   
  
"Or when I suggested you put on a cock ring and get tied up on a vid camera," Duo added with a smirk, but then grew serious as he walked back to Heero and confronted him. "Tell me truth, okay? Do you like that stuff?"   
  
Heero thought about it, about Duo taking command and being in control of him. He felt an instant hard on. "I like..." He chose his words carefully. "You," he finished.   
  
"Doing that stuff to you?" Duo pressed, cocking an eye at him.   
  
Heero felt heat growing. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Maybe."   
  
Duo looked bemused. "But you don't know which part?"   
  
Heero shook his head.   
  
"Maybe..." Duo went thoughtful and then he reached out and twisted a fist into Heero's shirt. "Maybe you like me wanting you and tying up all that strength of yours? Maybe you feel safer that way? Maybe it turns you on not having all that muscle and reflexes getting in the way?"   
  
Heero felt a flush. "Yes," he admitted, seeing it too.   
  
Duo grinned. "I kind of like that too... I mean, it made me real hot having you under my thumb, even when I was making you crazy with the rumors. Heero Yuy, dancing to my tune. What guy wouldn't like that?" He saw Heero frown and he added quickly, "Not that I'd hurt you, okay? That's not what it's about, right?"   
  
Heero nodded. "I wouldn't like that."   
  
"Me either," Duo assured him. He went and locked the door. When he faced Heero again, he tugged Heero towards the bedroom. "Let's see what we can do about our wants, okay? Let's worry about contracts and slimy government clauses later."   
  
They simply explored each other first, took off their clothes and felt with hands and mouths. After that, Duo pulled out a leather restraint harness from the bag, took his time sorting it out, and then tied Heero up with it. Lashed to a headboard with his hands above his head, Heero's blue eyes were glowing at Duo as Duo sat slowly down on his slicked erection.   
  
Duo didn't move immediately. His eyes stayed closed for some time as if he were exploring the sensation. "You know,"  he said at last, still not opening his eyes. "I had a lot of dreams about doing this. I never thought... but here I am, sitting on your cock. The tied up part wasn't in the dream of course, but it's making you harder than gundanium, isn't it? I feel like I just sat on a booster rocket."   
  
Heero was finding it hard to talk, but he managed, "I like this... Duo... I didn't know what I wanted before... but... " He looked down at their joined bodies, suddenly anxious. "I'm going to come!" he warned.   
  
Duo snickered as he opened his eyes and looked down at Heero. "That was romantic. I thought you were gonna say something else... like 'Love you', or something sappy like that. Instead, you're telling me you're a one second ride."   
  
Heero bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the pain. The feeling of imminent explosion subsided.. "Duo," he tried again. "I want to live here... with you... not just for... this.... or to get away from people."   
  
"Good," Duo said as he lifted up and came down on Heero's cock slowly. His face screwed up in discomfort mixed with pleasure. "I thought I was pretty clear that I wanted you to stay... and not just so I can hollow out my insides on this thing between your legs."   
  
Duo lifted up and sank down again and his face didn't look so tense any longer. He sighed as he ran hands up Heero's arms and gripped his leather bound wrists.   
  
"We're not like anyone else," Duo told Heero and kissed him. He said softly, an inch above Heero's face. "So we can shitcan the 'normal' expectations and get on with being our screwed up selves. Don't be scared to tell me what you like.. Or don't like. Do you like this Heero?"   
  
"Yessss," Heero breathed and tried to lift his hips against the restraints to bury himself deeper into Duo's tightness. His hips were firmly bound down to the mattress though and he could only manage a slight flex upward.   
  
Duo sat up, grinning like a manic, and began to ride Heero, up and down. Heero writhed under him, groaning. "This feels so weird. I've never been on this end of things," Duo confessed with a panting moan of his own.. "Having a guy's cock up there... I feel like I'm your special gal or something." Duo laughed.   
  
Heero didn't have the presence of mind to glare or to say the muscle heavy ex pilot of Deathscythe was in no way a 'gal'. In fact, his hard thighs and solid backside were hurting Heero as they slapped against him. Those thoughts disappeared all together, though, when Duo took hold of his own cock and began jerking off while he moved on Heero.   
  
They came shortly after that, panting and falling into a tumble of limbs covered in semen, Duo's braid snaking over them both. He released Heero with a languid hand, eyes closed and face resting on Heero's chest. When Heero's leather bound arms came around him and held him tight, it seemed to complete them somehow.   
  
"Heero," Duo breathed against Heero's collar bone.   
  
"Hm.?" Heero hummed in contentment.   
  
"I think I found a kink of my own.... How do we find someone who can tie us both up... together?"   
  
END


End file.
